pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA003: The Mystery Boy, Jun!!
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 1. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi arrive at Floaroma Town and when they arrive there, they encounter a boy called Jun. Jun challenges Hareta to a battle but says he doesn't have enough Pokémon to battle him. Hareta follows his advice and quickly catches a Shinx. However, when they want to start their battle as Valley Windworks is under attack by Team Galactic and Hareta and Jun have to stop them. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi arrive at Floaroma Town. Mistumi tells Hareta to behave and that he can be challenged at any time. When Mitsumi says that, Jun inmeddiatly jumps out and want to hug Mitsumi but fails as he knocks him down. He then introduces himself and shows that he has a Pokédex too, so he is searching for Dialga aswell. Trying to get him away, Mistumi tells Hareta to give her his badge to show it at Jun. However, Jun also shows the Coal Badge, meaning that he defeated Roark aswell. Jun then challenges Hareta for a Pokémon Battle in which Hareta throws his Poké Ball. Jun is revealed to have a Turtwig while Hareta uses Piplup. However, his Poké Ball pops open above a lake and Piplup falls into it and gets attacked by a Magikarp. Jun uses Turtwig and his Staravia to save Piplup and Hareta is surprised about his power. Jun then suggest to switch out his Piplup as water is weak to grass but Hareta says that Piplup is his only Pokémon. Being surprised. Jun tells Hareta that a good trainer doesn't only have one Pokémon and teaches Hareta how to catch a Pokémon and how to use his Pokédex. Following his advice, Hareta runs off to catch a new Pokémon, leaving Jun and Mitsumi behind. After many tries to catch a Pokémon, Hareta succeeds in catching a Shinx and runs back to show it to Mitsumi and Jun. Since Hareta caught a new Pokémon, Jun and Hareta want to start their battle but get interrupted when Team Galactic attacks the Valley Windworks. Hareta and Jun run off to the Valley Windworks to stop Team Galactic. When they are inside, they meet Mars and try to stop her from attacking the building. Mars sends out her Purugly while Hareta and Jun send out their Piplup and Turtwig. Purugly starts off using Hypnosis on Piplup, who falls asleep. Jun uses an Awakening to wake Piplup up and comments that Mars is really strong. Mars then decides to order her Purugle to use Scratch to cut the electricity, which results that it is pitch-black in the Valley. Mars uses her Zubat to attack Piplup and Turtwig. Hareta has an idea and switches Piplup out for his Shinx and uses Shinx to bring the electricity back on. Hareta sends out his Piplup again and attacks Mars' Pokémon along with Jun's Turtwig. After a forceful battle, Jun and Hareta win the battle and Mars retreats. After the battle, Jun says that they will battle the next time they meet and runs off and Hareta tells him that he will train to become stronger. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 1 chapters